crazy new life
by obeylashaune animelover
Summary: It's been 2 years now sence the curse as broken and kyo and tohru moved back into shigure's old house, but things have changed with kyo and tohru more of tohru . Inroducing one new character : tohru as a sister thst is one year younger name nicka "ryuu" honda . Shes just like tohru but more bad girl . Rated M for a reason.
1. beginnings

"(Obey-hello im obey anime lover or lashaune this my first story but I have rin her vaed a lot storys so I know what im doing .)

* * *

**Beginnings**

**"Its been ito 2 years now "**said tohr as she finish unpack the last their of boxes. and kyo moved back innto shigure's house a month ago. "Its been crazy this last 2 years i hope everyone been doin good said tohru. Just as she finished saying that here comes the most amazing guy she as ever met her boyfriend kyo.

"Hey i see you finished unpack the boxes said kyo as he walk up to tohru and gave her a peck on the lips. "Evertime he kisses me i feel like Im on cloud 9"Tohru thouht ." Got the rice and salmon , lets start making the riceballs."

"Ok" said tohru . As the two lovers walk to the kitchen tohru acciently triped on one of the open boxes which lead her to fall on kyo . "Oww wait that didnt hert " said tohru panicly looking at her self . "God damnit tohru your 21 and you still fall over stuff" said kyo but completey forgot as his face blush deeply as he saw what position he and tohru were in . (Tohru on the top by the way)

"Hey kyo are you alright your blushing really hard " tohru said with idoit look he always loved ." God why does sh e always have to look so cute doing that " thouht kyo ."Im fine but have you seen the possition were in right now" said kyo. At that moment she looked down and saw she was laying on top him in a sexy way. Tohru imedately jumped off him. "oh im sorry kyo i didnt realize the postion we were in". "Its ok iust calm down just as long as your ok Im fine".

With have said tohru lend in and gave kyo sweet soft kiss that took him by let go of is soft lips and said" thank you kyo that makes me so happy you said that" . In that split second It was like kyo just lost it now he was on top of her."Kyo what are you doing"said but cut by kyo's lips.

Tohru moan into the kiss. The kiss lasted a couple more seconds of passon . "Oh kyo what was that for" said tohru a little dazed from the kiss."Being able to love you"kyo said with a little blush on .

* * *

_A hour later_

"Hey say why dont we go up stairs and celebrate finish moving in" said tohru in a drunk sexy voice."hey dont you think we celebrated enough"kyo said kissing her right ear making her moan . "Oh Im not talking about drinking"said tohru which gave kyo the hint that she was talking about sex.

Hearing her say that kyo pick tohru up princess style and they walk up to what was once shigure's but now turn into there room.

Asthe two loverbirds make it to the bedroom they start make makeout in a passionate way.

"Ah kyo I want you now" tohru exclamed which kicked kyo on to a whole new level.

Kyo drop tohru on there huge king size bed. As kyo scaned his beauitful lover . Tohru body as grown into a full figuerd woman body . Her breast grew fom a B cup to sexy D cup. Her legs grew now she's the same size as Uo.

Kyo lend and started to remove tohru's tank top." Tohru " kyo whisperd in her ear making her shiver under him . Tohru brought kyo 's head up and started to kiss him frisly. They both moan as the kiss became more heat by the second . Kyo push his tounge in tohru hot wet mouth. Tohru made a soft moan as they intwind there tounges together.

As top was now on the floor kyo was trying to undo tohru's pink bra . As the pink underwear now flew to met top as well on the ground , kyo begane grooping tohru's wonderful breast.

" Ah kyo that feels so good " tohru moan out . That just inspired kyo to start sucking on her alread hard nipples." Kyo more " tohru said greedly. At that moment kyo stoped to take of his living him showing his sexy washboard abs . "That training really has made off " tohru thought .

Kyo lend down and started take off tohru shorts antd was surprise and turn on to how wet was already. " Oh my sweet tohru you already so wet , I can feel the heat coming from down there" kyo said as he plung one his fingers her wet pools .

"Ah yes kyo mmmn ahh" tohru moaned. Kyo bent down and started thrusting his finger in her hard will lick her swollen clit.

"OH SHIT KYO THAT FEELS AMAZING" tohru scream out with pleaser. The only time tohru would truly curse in when having sex which just makes kyo even hornyer ( if posible). Kyo could tohru was almost at the edge of cumming he added another finger.

"AH IM CUMMING" tohru scream as sence of pleasure toke over body. As kyo finished licking up her jucies he saw that tohru giving a werid look.

"Whats wrong" kyo asked questionly. "You have to much clothes on " said with a sexy look in her eyes . With havesaid tohru grabed kyo's panta and started to unbuckle them . As kyo's pants and boxers are joned up with rest of the cholthes one floor , now living kyo 's erected cock out to breath.

"Kyo Im ready now" tohru said in a low voice. Kyo smiled thrusted hard in tohru making her moan out in pleassure."AH YES KYO THATS SO GOOD HARDER MORE PLEASE MORE" tohru screamed with estesy.

Kyo happly abliged to her screams and raming her harder than before which caused tohru second orgazism

"come on tohru were not stoping here" kyo said as he fliped over living him at the botom and tohru the top. Tohru begane riding kyo her life demaned on It.

"Ah tohru that feels good keep going " kyo moaned. He put his hands on her hips so can go faster on his hard dick.

"Ah kyo im cumming again" tohru moaned loudly . "Me two " kyo said aloud groan. Theycame at the same time

* * *

10 mins later

"Kyo that was amazing" tohru said out of breath. " I like way we spent celebrating our homecoming" kyo said.

"Hey kyo tommrow can we go to the main house to see everybodyagain" said tohru in a sweet voice.

"Yah sure why not i just hope Kagura donst kill me" they both laughed in uion.


	2. family

"(Obey-hello im obey anime lover or lashaune this my first story but I have rin her vaed a lot storys so I know what im doing .)

* * *

**Beginnings**

**"Its been ito 2 years now "**said tohr as she finish unpack the last their of boxes. and kyo moved back into shigure's house a month ago. "Its been crazy this last 2 years i hope everyone been doin good said tohru. Just as she finished saying that here comes the most amazing guy she as ever met her boyfriend kyo.

"Hey i see you finished unpack the boxes said kyo as he walk up to tohru and gave her a peck on the lips. "Evertime he kisses me i feel like Im on cloud 9"Tohru thouht ." Got the rice and salmon , lets start making the riceballs."

"Ok" said tohru . As the two lovers walk to the kitchen tohru acciently triped on one of the open boxes which lead her to fall on kyo . "Oww wait that didnt hert " said tohru panicly looking at her self . "God damnit tohru your 21 and you still fall over stuff" said kyo but completey forgot as his face blush deeply as he saw what position he and tohru were in . (Tohru on the top by the way)

"Hey kyo are you alright your blushing really hard " tohru said with idoit look he always loved ." God why does sh e always have to look so cute doing that " thouht kyo ."Im fine but have you seen the possition were in right now" said kyo. At that moment she looked down and saw she was laying on top him in a sexy way. Tohru imedately jumped off him. "oh im sorry kyo i didnt realize the postion we were in". "Its ok iust calm down just as long as your ok Im fine".

With have said tohru lend in and gave kyo sweet soft kiss that took him by let go of is soft lips and said" thank you kyo that makes me so happy you said that" . In that split second It was like kyo just lost it now he was on top of her."Kyo what are you doing"said but cut by kyo's lips.

Tohru moan into the kiss. The kiss lasted a couple more seconds of passon . "Oh kyo what was that for" said tohru a little dazed from the kiss."Being able to love you"kyo said with a little blush on .

* * *

_A hour later_

"Hey say why dont we go up stairs and celebrate finish moving in" said tohru in a drunk sexy voice."hey dont you think we celebrated enough"kyo said kissing her right ear making her moan . "Oh Im not talking about drinking"said tohru which gave kyo the hint that she was talking about sex.

Hearing her say that kyo pick tohru up princess style and they walk up to what was once shigure's but now turn into there room.

Asthe two loverbirds make it to the bedroom they start make makeout in a passionate way.

"Ah kyo I want you now" tohru exclamed which kicked kyo on to a whole new level.

Kyo drop tohru on there huge king size bed. As kyo scaned his beauitful lover . Tohru body as grown into a full figuerd woman body . Her breast grew fom a B cup to sexy D cup. Her legs grew now she's the same size as Uo.

Kyo lend and started to remove tohru's tank top." Tohru " kyo whisperd in her ear making her shiver under him . Tohru brought kyo 's head up and started to kiss him frisly. They both moan as the kiss became more heat by the second . Kyo push his tounge in tohru hot wet mouth. Tohru made a soft moan as they intwind there tounges together.

As top was now on the floor kyo was trying to undo tohru's pink bra . As the pink underwear now flew to met top as well on the ground , kyo begane grooping tohru's wonderful breast.

" Ah kyo that feels so good " tohru moan out . That just inspired kyo to start sucking on her alread hard nipples." Kyo more " tohru said greedly. At that moment kyo stoped to take of his living him showing his sexy washboard abs . "That training really has made off " tohru thought .

Kyo lend down and started take off tohru shorts antd was surprise and turn on to how wet was already. " Oh my sweet tohru you already so wet , I can feel the heat coming from down there" kyo said as he plung one his fingers her wet pools .

"Ah yes kyo mmmn ahh" tohru moaned. Kyo bent down and started thrusting his finger in her hard will lick her swollen clit.

"OH SHIT KYO THAT FEELS AMAZING" tohru scream out with pleaser. The only time tohru would truly curse in when having sex which just makes kyo even hornyer ( if posible). Kyo could tohru was almost at the edge of cumming he added another finger.

"AH IM CUMMING" tohru scream as sence of pleasure toke over body. As kyo finished licking up her jucies he saw that tohru giving a werid look.

"Whats wrong" kyo asked questionly. "You have to much clothes on " said with a sexy look in her eyes . With havesaid tohru grabed kyo's panta and started to unbuckle them . As kyo's pants and boxers are joned up with rest of the cholthes one floor , now living kyo 's erected cock out to breath.

"Kyo Im ready now" tohru said in a low voice. Kyo smiled thrusted hard in tohru making her moan out in pleassure."AH YES KYO THATS SO GOOD HARDER MORE PLEASE MORE" tohru screamed with estesy.

Kyo happly abliged to her screams and raming her harder than before which caused tohru second orgazism

"come on tohru were not stoping here" kyo said as he fliped over living him at the botom and tohru the top. Tohru begane riding kyo her life demaned on It.

"Ah tohru that feels good keep going " kyo moaned. He put his hands on her hips so can go faster on his hard dick.

"Ah kyo im cumming again" tohru moaned loudly . "Me two " kyo said aloud groan. The came at the same time.

* * *

10 mins later

"Kyo that was amazing" tohru said out of breath. " I like way we spent celebrating our homecoming" kyo said.

"Hey kyo tommrow can we go to the main house to see everybodyagain" said tohru in a sweet voice.

"Yah sure why not i just hope Kagura donst kill me" they both laughed in uion!

There i

s my first story hope u liked it please review.


End file.
